


A Love Made of Sunshine

by melodicchaos



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wedding fic !!, it’s so soft, shes long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: “Love, whether newly born or awakened from a long slumber, always creates sunshine.” -Nathaniel HawthorneOr, the Zimmbits wedding fic the fandom needs (I think)





	A Love Made of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is A LOT longer than intended but I just wrote and wrote so I’m sorry if it’s a mess because I didn’t proofread either. 
> 
> Also, here’s the link to their first dance song: https://youtu.be/tr7H4nphEyo it’s literally Jack and Bitty

Getting engaged was the easy part, as it turned out. Planning a wedding was stressful, and Jack and Bitty hadn’t even tied the knot yet. There was the location, the colors, the guest list, the menu, the first dance, and probably seventeen more things Bitty was forgetting about. 

The location was easy. Providence was a simple decision between Bitty and Jack, because Providence was where they formed their relationship as a couple. Providence was their home. Plus, it meant everyone - except maybe the Falconers - had to travel for the wedding. After doing research for hours, and countless tours, Bitty - the ever-worried husband to be he was - had decided on venue, and a place for the reception. The venue was in the heart of Providence, a beautiful building that resembled a church with its grand arches and stained glass. The minute Bitty and Jack entered the building, they fell in love with the venue and knew it was the one. And they both decided to have the reception on the beach - ‘if we can’t have our wedding on the beach, might as well have the reception there,’ as Bitty explained - and booked a house for the night to offer people places to crash after a few too many drinks. 

The colors came next. They didn’t come as easy as the location, however. It was Jack who suggested the blue and yellow for the colors, saying that Bitty reminded him of yellow, and Bitty countered by saying Jack reminded him of blue, because of his eyes. Eventually, they settled on a pale, yet sunny yellow, like the color of butter when you cream it with sugar, and a pale, yet steely blue, similar to Jack’s eyes. The Falconers chirped Jack about it for weeks when they got the invitations because it was essentially Falconers colors. 

“Bits?” Jack called, walking into the kitchen at three in the morning. “The alarm doesn’t go off for three more hours, what are you doing up?”

“Oh..I uh..” Bitty laughed, his cheeks and ears turning pink. “I was trying to sleep but I got an idea for our desserts so I had to try it out and-“

“Come back to bed, bud,” Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s middle. 

The smaller blond turned to face the taller brunet. “And burn my maple apple pies?” he asked. 

“Maple Apple?” Jack questioned, sniffing the air around them. 

“Mhm! There’s nothing more Canadian than maple syrup, besides maybe a moose and hockey, and there’s nothing more American than apple pie, plus they’re your favorite, so I thought they'd be perfect. Plus peach maple was disgusting.” 

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s forehead. “Finish the pies then back to bed, okay?” 

“Okay, fine,” Bitty nodded, stretching to kiss Jack on the lips. “I’ll be back to bed in fifteen minutes.” 

❤︎❤︎❤︎

In a flash, June thirtieth rolled around. Bitty paced around the room, wrapping the blue tie in his hand around his palm. His stomach was in knots, he felt like he was going to throw up, and everything felt like it was going to fall apart. What if the food wasn’t ready? What if there wasn’t enough food? What if too many people came? What if his family didn’t come? 

“Bitty, calm down!” Chowder cried, grabbing Bitty by his shoulders. “It’s not like Jack can divorce you now or something!” 

“Not helping,” Bitty sighed, attempting to tie his bow tie while his hands shook. “At all, Chowder.” 

“I’m sorry! At least let me help you tie your tie!” Chowder took the tie in his hands, having his hand at tying the tie but failing. “I’m gonna call Lardo and ask her to help. She probably knows how to tie a bow tie.” 

Chowder ran out the door, leaving Bitty alone in the room with his thoughts again. The wedding started in fifteen minutes, and Jack didn’t seem as stressed as Bitty. Maybe he wasn’t as worried as Bitty. Jack was confident. Jack proposed. Jack knew what he was doing. 

Jack had no idea what he was doing. He seemed cool and collected, but on the inside, he was completely stressed out. He paced around the room, wringing his hands, straightening the pale yellow necktie as Shitty took a sip from his flute of champagne. 

“Jackabelle, stop pacing, brah. You’ve got fifteen minutes, plus that fucking ceremony bullshit, and that sweet southern boy is yours forever,” Shitty calmed. “You know he loves you.” 

That was it. It was like a bomb inside of Jack had been waiting to go off, and it had finally blown. “Is marriage hard? What if he divorces me?” he pestered. 

“No, marriage is a piece of motherfucking cake. It’s just dating..with some fancy vacation to kick it off and some official title on the documents that get sent to the state,” Shitty replied. “And there’s no way in hell he's going to divorce you, unless you really fuck up. And even then. He loves you too damn much. Now, straighten your cuffs, and go get fucking married!” 

Bitty was in tears from the moment he and Jack met up at the back of the hall. He had seen Jack in suits before, before games and such, but this was their wedding. They were going to be husbands in a few minutes - well, more like 20 or so. Bitty’s niece and nephew entered first as the flower girl and ring bearer, all bright smiles and tanned skin and beautiful blond curls. Watching the small children reminded Bitty of how much he wanted kids, which reminded him that he would have to talk to Jack about that in-depth later. Maybe on their honeymoon. Next came the groomsmen, Ransom and Holster, Tater, and then the two best men, Chowder and Shitty. And finally, the two grooms. Bitty hooked his arm into Jack’s, blinking away the tears as they made their way down the aisle until they got to the altar and to the officiant. 

“Dearly beloved,” the officiant began, as Jack and Bitty smiled at each other more than they had in all their years of being together. “We have gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jack Laurent Zimmermann and Eric Richard Bittle in the long yet fulfilling road that is marriage. This road is not one that is easily traveled, yet it is one that is worth the travel. Marriage is not something that is entered lightly, but with years of thought and preparation, and the realization for what is necessary for a healthy marriage. Copporation, trust, communication, and of course love. The two grooms have written their own vows, which they will continue to read now,” Jack and Bitty nodded, pulling the pieces of paper with their specific vows written on them from their jacket pockets. 

“I’ll go first,” Jack spoke up. “So, a lot of people call me a robot. I used to pour myself into hockey and make that my only focus. My sole focus was to be the next Bad Bob Zimmermann and to fill my father’s shoes - well, skates. But, as some of you know, that didn’t turn out very well for me for a while. Anyway, I met Bitty when he was a freshman at Samwell, and I was a junior. Bitty was just the smallest guy on the team who really loved to bake, and couldn’t take a check. Time passed and people changed. Bits and I have changed a lot since then,” he wiped his eyes, taking Bitty’s hand. 

“Eric Bittle, you made me into a man I never thought I could be when I was eighteen. If the boy I was in the Quebec Junior Major League - the one who messed around with Kent Parson and struggled to live up to expectations and made...terrible decisions - was told that this is who I would be today, I wouldn’t believe you. I don’t know where this sentimental shit is coming from, but long story short, I love you Bits, even if you can’t learn French and refused to work on your senior thesis until the last minute,” he grinned as Bitty sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. 

“Oh, my lord, you make me cry and then you chirp me. What a man I’m marrying,” Bitty laughed. “Hi, y’all. If you can’t tell by the accent, I grew up in Georgia. And if you know anything about the South, they don’t care for gay people all that much. So, for a while, I didn’t like that part of myself. I felt like it was wrong to like Beyoncé - which if you know me you know I love her - or to bake, or to figure skate, or to love other boys. Girls liked those things. Boys liked football. Boys didn’t bake. Boys listened to Jay-Z. So, I turned in my sparkly figure skating costumes for hockey pads and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret it. Because if I never did that, I would have never gotten the scholarship to Samwell, where I would have gotten to meet the man standing before y’all right now,” he squeezed Jack’s hand, before pulling away to tuck the paper away into his pocket again. 

“Okay, I’m going off the paper. The paper just had stuff comparing Jack to dessert and I don’t think most of you would have understood that. Sweetheart, we have had our ups and our downs, we’ve had our fair share of injuries, physical, emotional and mental, but we’re still here. You still have me and I still have you. You tried every single pie, brought it to every practice or game, which I know, angered your nutritionist to no end, but it made your teammates happy. I graduated, and turned my senior thesis in - which, I gotta admit, is partially because you forced me - spent a summer in Boston studying culinary techniques, but I was always your number one fan. And you were always mine. We’re a team, honey. Always,” Bitty choked out, having to fight back the tears from pouring down his cheeks. Sometimes he hated being so emotional. 

“What lovely vows,” the officiant said after Bitty pulled himself together. “Jack, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, protect, and cherish him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

Jack nodded. “I do.”

“And do you, Eric, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, protect, and cherish him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?” the officiant asked. 

“Oh, lord, yes, I do,” Bitty nodded. 

“The two will now exchange rings as a symbol of their love and commitment. Jack, place this ring on Eric’s ring finger and repeat the following after me. As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you, above all else, with this ring, I thee wed.”

“As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you, above all else, with this ring, I thee wed,” Jack repeated, sliding the gold ring onto Bitty’s finger. 

“Eric, place this ring on Jack’s ring finger and repeat the following after me. As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you, above all else, with this ring, I thee wed.” 

“As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you, above all else, with this ring, I thee wed,” Bitty recalled, sliding the ring onto Jack’s finger. 

The officiant clapped her hands together, smiling. “And now by the power vested in me by the state of Rhode Island, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.” 

“Thank Christ,” Jack muttered, pulling Bitty close and kissing him gently, sweetly. 

“May I present the newlyweds, Jack Laurent Bittle-Zimmermann and Eric Richard Bittle-Zimmermann,” the entire audience clapped and cheered, and the hoots and hollers of the various hockey teams - Samwell and Falconers - filled the hall. 

“Okay, y’all! The reception is gonna take place at the other location on your invitation, or Third Beach! You’ll see the signs pointing to our location!” Bitty called, leaning into Jack as everyone cleared out. “So, Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann,” he grinned. 

“Yes, Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann?” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist. 

“We’re married!” Bitty laughed gleefully, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. “And you look absolutely amazing in that suit.” 

“Why thank you. You also look nice,” Jack smiled as he pressed a kiss to Bitty’s forehead. “We should probably get going.” 

“If I know Shitty, Lardo’s probably driving so he can drink on the way.” 

“Oh, most definitely. Now, come on.” 

❤︎❤︎❤︎

“Alright, fuckers,” Shitty started as he stood in front of the group. “For those of you who don’t know, I’m Shitty Knight. My actual name isn’t important. I’m Jack’s best friend, and I’ve known about these two since before they were out - but I didn’t pressure them to tell me or anything, that’s just not fucking cool. Anyway, Jack, you’re so fucking lucky to have Bitty, because Bitty is gonna keep you so goddamn fed. You’re never going to be hungry as long as you’re together, let me tell you that. Now, let me tell you about the hazing I had to endure that Jack conveniently skipped out on. Freshman year at Samwell. The year was 2011. I was a young freshman, so ready to begin my life as an official adult in college, and, as it goes every year, Hazeapalooza began. The ritual started off fine, until us freshman, known as Eggs - were brought out onto the ice. The master of ceremonies - yours truly in my senior year - looked at all of us, and told us to strip. Down to our fucking bare asses and only our socks and shoes. And to stand on the ice for the next three hours. I’m not a motherfucking pussy so I stayed on that goddamn ice the entire time and holy fuck did my dick get-“ 

“That’s enough, Shits,” Lardo interrupted, taking the microphone from him. 

“Congratulations to you both,” Shitty finished before walking off stage and Chowder walked - well stumbled - up front. 

“Hi..so..uh, I’m uh..Chris Chow..Chowder,” he stumbled over words. “I met Bitty...my freshman year...he was a sophomore, and he calls me his adopted son and sweet baby Chowder..”

“Okay, and that’s enough of that,” Lardo sighed, guiding Chowder off stage. “You’re such a lightweight, let’s get you some water.” 

“Okay..I didn’t get to finish though!” Chowder pouted. “Go Sharks!” 

Tater stood up and looked at Jack and Bitty. “He is incorrect.” 

“He’s drunk, I’m sorry,” Bitty apologized, before whispering in Jack’s ear. “He took one shot.” 

Jack burst out laughing as dinner was served, and with it some champagne, and then Bitty’s maple apple mini pies with two hearts made of dough for dessert, as well as a cake for Bitty and Jack to smush in each other’s faces. After the cake was smushed, and the desserts were enjoyed, the two husbands made their way onto the dance floor for their first dance. Die With You, otherwise known as Beyoncé’s wedding song - Bitty’s choice of course, but Jack loved the song when he first heard it - and although neither Bitty nor Jack were good dancers, they swayed back and forth in time to the music, Bitty’s head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Darling I wake up just to sleep with you,” Bitty hummed, his eyes partially closed. “I open my eyes so I could see with you, and I live so I can die with you.” 

“I love you,” Jack whispered into Bitty’s hair. 

“I love you, too. You know that, sweetpea,” the blond replied. 

“I know, but now we’re married. So it’s different, no matter what Shits says.”

An hour and a few glasses of wine later, tipsy Eric Bittle-Zimmermann had come out from hiding. He had found a comfortable seat in Jack’s lap, his legs draped over the side. 

“So, what’s it like to be married?” Ransom asked curiously...perhaps a bit too curiously. 

“It’s great!” Bitty giggled. “I love being married!” 

Suzanne tapped Jack on the shoulder, to which the couple both turned. “Oh! I just wanted to say goodbye, since we have an early flight home tomorrow and your father and I need to get to the hotel so we can rest, Dicky. But congratulations. You both looked lovely in your suits.”

“Congratulations to you both,” Coach nodded, giving the two a small smile before he and Suzanne left.

A few more hours of meeting and greeting, and dozens more celebratory congratulations, and the wedding reception was over. Lardo and Shitty had resided to the beach house Jack and Bitty arranged, as did Chowder and Caitlin and Ransom and Holster. The beach house - as it seemed - had become Haus 3.0. 

“So, Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann, what do we do now?” Bitty asked, climbing into the limo with Jack. 

“Well, I was thinking we could go home,” Jack suggested, pulling Bitty close to him. 

Bitty’s already flushed face lit up. “And cuddle?” he asked, tucking his head into Jack’s shoulder. 

“That sounds great, Bits,” Jack smiled, as they drove home in a comfortable, blissful silence. 

Upon getting home, the two put on their pajamas - Jack in some joggers, and Bitty in one of Jack’s shirts and his shorts - before climbing into bed. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s midsection, pressing kisses below his ear, along his jaw, and down his neck. Nothing seemed better than this. 

“Hey, sweetpea?” Bitty asked, taking Jack’s hands in his. 

“Hmm?” Jack replied. 

Bitty smiled in the darkness, looping their fingers together. “I think I want a kid. I really want a kid. I want us to have a baby.” 

Jack laughed quietly, playing with Bitty’s hair. “We’ll see, Bits. We’ll talk about it when you’re not wine-tipsy,” he paused. “But a baby does sound nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
